


We all take time

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Love, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: This is about love, hindsight, and the subtle repairing of two broken hearts from an outsiders point of view.





	1. Murasakibara

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome.
> 
> Another mini-series!

Murasakibara was the one that  **found out.**

 

He never spent time thinking about his teammates' relationship, but he couldn't say that he was too shocked when after being late getting out of the changing room after a Saturday morning practice, he stumbled across Aomine and Kuroko.

 

Murasakibara paused and took in the idyllic scene with the two of them in the shadow of a large tree resting peacefully. 

 

Aomine had his eye closed as he leaned against a tree trunk his one hand rest on Kuroko's forehead, while Kuroko used Aomine's leg as a pillow with Aomine's jacket thrown over him like a blanket. 

 

Murasakibara was reminded of his mom and dad, the way sometimes he and his siblings would catch them sitting in the kitchen in silence with each other just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

Aomine opened his eyes, looking fondly at Kuroko first before catching Murasakibara's eyes, "Satsuki is finishing up her other club duties, and Tetsu was tired."

 

Murasakibara nodded before he continued on his way, he wouldn't press them but he silently filed away with the knowledge of just what the two shared. 

 

_Love, sweet and long-lasting like honey._


	2. Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi wasn't blind, but he was.

Akashi wasn’t blind. 

 

He could see they way Kuroko and Aomine brought the best out of each other. It’s why he made them partners in the first place, they resonated with each other making both of them shined on the court.

 

He would idly wonder sometimes during inter-high and the Winter Cup, how the former duo felt about facing each other but he would dismiss it out of hand, after all, they had been  _ just friends _ .

 

It, however, wasn’t until after losing to Kuroko in Winter Cup and the seven Teikou alumni got together to talk that he finally began to understand that he had been working under a false assumption on exactly what feelings the two held.

 

Kuroko was stoic as always but there was an edge of wariness whenever Aomine got too close or spoke to him. The wariness was most notable because no one else, even Akashi arguably the person most deserved of it, invocated a wary response from Kuroko. 

 

If not for the fact Akashi observed the way Aomine would pause, carefully picking his words when speaking with Kuroko, Aomine seemed to not notice the wariness.    
  


As the gathering ended with renewed friendship, new joyful memories, and promises for the future. The rest of miracles all came to wave him off. 

 

As the train left the station, he watched them through the window he noticed Kuroko and Aomine stood next to each other, with a distance between them, that’s when Akashi realized that he  _ was _ blind. 

 

_ They were more than just friends, more than best friends.  _


	3. Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is a great friend, who tells you exactly what you need to hear.

Kagami wasn’t one to ponder his friends’ romantic relationships as it wasn’t really his business and basketball was more important to him.

 

However, even Kagami grew suspicious after the first meeting with Aomine. He thought it may be a one-sided thing at first.

 

Kagami realized rather quickly that it was not. While Kuroko kept his emotions tight to his chest it was clear by the fond way he spoke about Aomine of the past and the pained tone he took talking about Aomine of the now, were signs of something deeper.

 

Tempted as he was to meddle after the first match against Touou. Kagami decided that he shouldn't, he didn't want to make it worse. 

 

The second match Kagami thought would catalyze things to be fixed, of course, it wasn’t that easy, never is.

 

Kuroko and Aomine circled around the elephants in the room instead of dealing with them. Aomine was cautious and Kuroko wary.

 

Kagami had enough when Kuroko habitually flipped open his phone after practice and his face fell. It didn’t take a genius to know who Kuroko was waiting to hear from.

 

A few days later, Kagami made his way to Touou then dragged Aomine to a nearby outside court.

 

“You need to fix your relationship with Kuroko,” Kagami demanded once they were alone.

 

Aomine glared, “How is this any of your business?”

 

“Kuroko is my best friend,” snarled Kagami, “and I am tired of him being sad over you. He deserves better, so be better Aomine.”

 

“Yeah and just how do I do that,” Aomine asked, almost insincerely but Kagami it was sincere enough for Kagami to put it down as Aomine and him being combative people.

 

“Get therapy,” Kagami said rather bluntly.

 

All the generation of miracles could do with some time with a mental health professional Kuroko included, Kagami thought.

 

He returned his focus on the one in front of him as he cut across whatever remark Aomine was about to make, “You lashed out and hurt people because you couldn’t handle the stress and bitterness inside you-” Kagami switched to a soft tone as Aomine winced, “-Aomine, that’s not a good thing. You need to learn better coping mechanisms especially if you don’t want it to happen again, and a therapist can help.”

 

“Okay, I see your point,” sighed Aomine as he rubbed his face tiredly.

 

“I hope so,” Kagami muttered, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair, “I know Japan isn’t always open about mental health but there should be at least a few good therapists around. Just think about it, okay?”

 

“I will,” Aomine promised.

 

“Good. In the meantime, text Kuroko more. I am pretty sure he would be happy with just a ‘hi’,” Kagami added.

 

“Right."

 

Aomine pulled out his phone and typed out a message.

 

Kagami turned to leave. It was nearly dinner time and was hungry.

 

Aomine called after him, “Kagami,” Kagami turned around and Aomine shuffled before continue, “Thank you for being a great friend to Tetsu."

 

Kagami smiled, “No problem.”

 

Aomine’s attention was taken by his phone as it beeped. Kagami took that his cue to leave, calling out his goodbye to the distracted Aomine who waved him off distractedly.

 

Kagami learned one thing, it gave him hope for the two.

 

_Kuroko and Aomine loved each other enough to try again._


	4. Momoi

She knew. She didn’t need to find out or be told. 

 

There was no way around it, even if Kuroko was a mystery to her, she knew Aomine better than she knew the back of her hand. 

 

It was just like Aomine and her to have the same taste of guys, but even she had to bow out in the face to the depth the two felt.

 

When it began to fall apart, she wanted to rage at Aomine for the hurt on Kuroko’s face.  Aomine though was already hurting himself enough without her adding on to it, so she tried to support them both. 

 

When it eventually broke into pieces, Momoi wondered if Aomine and Kuroko were simply going to an almost in each other’s books. 

 

She didn’t interfere when they began putting the piece back together worried that she would do more harm than good. She decided to let them work at their own pace and settle where they were comfortable. 

 

She nearly settled into thinking that the two would stay friends when she heard a miracle. 

 

“I am sorry for all the hurt I caused you, Tetsu,” Aomine said remorsefully, looking straight at the mystified Kuroko.

 

Momoi had stopped short from her walk back from the vending machine, feeling the same way. Aomine rarely apologized verbally preferring to try to show his remorse through actions. 

 

“I shouldn’t have taken my own negative feelings out on you, it was wrong.” 

 

Momoi wondered if Aomine had gotten a concussion or abducted by Aliens without her notice. 

 

“I will do my best not to do it again and find better ways to channel my feelings,” Aomine promised.  

 

Momoi was leaning towards aliens, the concussion would have more symptoms. 

 

“Will you forgive me?” Aomine asked solemnly. 

 

Momoi watched as Kuroko said, “Yes, of course.”

 

“Okay,” Aomine let out a long breath as he ran his hand through his hair, “that was harder than Dr. Bauer said it was going to be.”

 

“Dr. Bauer?” Kuroko asked Momoi wondered as well.  

 

Aomine looked shy suddenly,  “My therapist. I obviously wasn’t handling anything if I was hurting you and Satsuki so I asked my mom if we could look into therapy. I don’t want to lash out anymore, especially not at you or Satsuki,” Aomine explained quietly. 

 

Momoi was awed at the vulnerability and the courage it must have taken for Aomine to admit he needed help. She was also touched that she was one of the reasons he did. 

 

“I am proud of you, Aomine-kun,”   Kuroko said softly. Aomine gave a small smile in return. 

 

“Thank you for not giving up, Tetsu,” Aomine returned. Kuroko flushed, but smiled none the less. 

 

Momoi took that as her cue to enter loudly, tossing Aomine his drink. Talking like she didn’t witness the private moment. 

 

She noticed the way Kuroko stepped into Aomine’s personal space, something that neither had done since before it fell apart, and she knew.

 

_ They won’t be almost.  _


	5. Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise knows a little something about Aomine.

 

Kise put the piece together during one of their get-togethers.

Kise, Kuroko and Momoi sat off the side while Aomine and Kagami got one last one-on-one before they headed to Kagami’s for dinner .

Kise watched as Aomine’s lips curled  crookedly in self-assurance and arrogance as he broke threw Kagami’s guard .

Kise would  freely admit there was something about Aomine’s smirk that was  infuriatingly magnetizing .  It was the kind of smile Kise would wear when he was on a shoot and told to play up the bad boy sex appeal and Aomine did it  effortlessly .

Movement out of the corner of his eye and a loud thunk drew his attention away from Aomine. 

Kuroko had set his water bottle rather  loudly as Kuroko’s eyes never wavered from the court, more  specifically Aomine, Kise noted  curiously as Aomine made a lay-up .

“I won!” Aomine fist pumped the air at getting the final point.

“Next time I will beat you,” Kagami retorted.

“Sure you will,” Aomine smirked again.

Kagami rolled his eyes and shoved Aomine’s shoulder, “I will if only to deflate that ego of yours.”

Aomine ignored the taunt and bounded towards them, as Kuroko  silently held out Aomine’s water bottle towards him .

“Thanks, Tetsu,” Aomine smiled as he took a few sips.

It clicked then, watching the way Kuroko had a ghost of a smile on his face that echoed the soft smile on Aomine’s, the way the two of them slipped so  easily in the world of only the two of them .

Glancing to Momoi, who noticed his gaze and turned her head to him with a fond smile, likely seeing his realization on his face .

He glanced over to Kagami who towel off and sipping his own water bottle, he looked at the two in amused exasperation making Kise wonder  just how long the two have been like this and how he didn’t see it before .

_ They were in love. _


	6. Midorima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima is a mother hen.

When asked by anyone outside of their friend group, Midorima will say he found out about Kuroko and Aomine when they announced via text message to the group. Not that anyone didn’t already suspect or knew, it was a formality by that point.

 

Midorima and Kuroko were the only one to knew exactly how long Midorima knew, they may be adverse personalities but as the two semi-sane individuals in the midst of the likes of Akashi, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara. They ended up being each other’s confidants and sounding board. 

 

Midorima was likely the only one other than Kagami that knew the whole story, but unlike Kagami, Midorima was forced to bear witness to it. 

 

So while he was happy that Kuroko and Aomine worked out, and that they looked to be going strong.  He remembered the dark days clearly.

  
  
For that reason, he couldn’t stop himself from issuing the threat when Kuroko and Momoi had walked to the closest convince store for drinks, during the weekend get together after the two announced that they were together. 

 

“Aomine,” Midorima interrupt Kagami and Aomine’s bickering, his voice sharp, quieting the group as Aomine’s looked towards him.

 

“Yeah?” Aomine asked curiously. 

 

“I may not be the paradigm of being a friend to Kuroko,” Midorima acknowledged, “however so that you are aware,  if you fall back into your habit of lashing out and hurt Kuroko as you did in Teikou and the inter-high, I will be there to ensure you live to regret it,” Midorima threatened as he stood to his full height, staring down Aomine.  

 

“I understand, Midorima,” Aomine nodded determined through a bit pale at the threat and thrown by the unexpected shovel talk. 

 

“Good, then I am glad you and Kuroko worked things out,” Midorima congratulated as he relaxed his shoulders. 

 

Aomine nodded, “I am pretty lucky,” Aomine turned smitten as he thought about Kuroko.

 

“Don’t start, I get enough sweetness from Kuroko about you, I do not need to hear what you have to say as well,” Kagami complained. Aomine and Kagami started bickering again. 

 

Midorima knew that his threat while not empty likely would never be followed through with.

 

_ Aomine and Kuroko were written in the stars. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions?
> 
> Grammar? Spelling?
> 
> Murasakibara got the chapter of the before the storm. 
> 
> More to come!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
